Painting Holes and Peeping Toms
by ForbidenMaggiks
Summary: A one shot story about the trouble with secret relationships and the noisy girls who don’t know about it and the poor pilots who get dragged into it, a pairing of Zech and Noin with very much cuteness. Enjoy!


Painting Holes and Peeping Toms

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I'm still going to write about it so don't sue me...I'm poor. You've been warned.

Author's Notes: I hope you like it. Please review.

Chapter 1

I hadn't been alone with him since…since before I thought he was dead. It was one of the hardest times in my life and a small part of me doesn't think I'll ever fully forgive him for letting me think that he was never going to be near me again.

And, I know he probably thought it was best no one knew he faked his own death to keep the people he cares about safe but I still think it was to cruel.

I have loved Zechs Merquise most of my life for the rest of it I loved Milliardo Peacecraft and for some time now Preventer Wind but in all that time though names may change my heart has always stayed the same. Just like his blue never waver nor will my heart. I won't lie there have been times when I have cursed my heart, when my head tells me to move on but its never lasted more than a moment because one look at his eyes one glimpse of his hair, which has a funny way of always looking the same length, and I'm his all over again heart body and soul.

…I've never really had a home long enough to know constancy like some people but I know Zechs and where he is…it's my home.

I know I sound like some love sick foul and probably look like one to everyone that knows me because they know how loyal I am to Zechs but I can't make myself care.

And he might not care…god…he may never care, I can't lye to myself that thought hurts so much but I need him near me just close enough to touch so I know he's there so I know that he's not all in my head, some imaginary Mr. Perfect I made up in my head to help me pass the hard times in this war.

Looking back, all those times I spent standing at his grave wishing it away and wishing him back…I wonder if he knows. The thought makes me nervous, I know the first thing he did when he got back was lock himself away with Relena and talk for hours, she'd told me so when I escorted her home while I was still playing body guard to her just as Zechs had asked me to. God I wanted to kick his ass for not even…I don't know what I expected him to do when he came back but it was more than a simple 'Hello Noin.'

And, he said it in that same damn voice of his that same deep calming tone of his like men come back form the dead every day. But as soon as he said it all was forgive or at least I was less angry.

For Relena's part she just smiled at me the entire ride home as if she knew something I didn't…god I hope she didn't tell him how may time I visited his grave or that she found out I had a picture of him from our days in the academy, I'd never look him in the eyes again and not because he'd tease me about because he wouldn't and that's the problem. Every time he'd look at me I wouldn't be able to tell if he was thinking about it or if he even cared…oh god this man is insufferable.

((((Zechs))))

I don't dare read more as I hear the door knob jiggle and see Noin enter and when she turned to close the door behind her I quickly hide her dairy under the couch cushions I sat on.

A terrible sense of guilt washes over me as she hands me a cup of coffee before settling herself at the other end of the couch.

But, I can't fully be held accountable for my actions in reading Noin's dairy it was all Relena and Hilde's fault, if I hadn't caught them giggling over the thing earlier in the study I wouldn't have asked what it was they never would have told me and I could never have taken it away with the soul honorable purpose of giving it back to its rightful owner.

But if that was the soul reasoning behind taking the object then why did I hide it when she walked in, a small voice in the back of my head asked. It was a trap those conspirators had set up they had to have known I would take it to protect Noin's privacy yet they also had to have know that I might read it knowing it was Noin's and that because we've spent ninety percent of our life together she had to have written something about me anything about me.

And, thou honor and friendship dictate I ask Noin herself instead of reading her dairy I could never bring myself to ask her of her feelings for me without intending to divulge my feelings for her and thus perusing some sort of a respectable public relationship if she wanted one and if sex happen to come into play some where along the line that to was perfectly expectable among consenting adults, which we both where...are…could be?

Oh god...

He groaned aloud without meaning to.

((((Noin))))

"Zechs," I call his name for the millionth time but he seems lost in his thoughts again, I don't even think he's realized I've changed out of my uniform and into a nice pair of flannel red pajamas.

I know it might not be the most professional thing to do but that's exactly what I'm trying to avoid, I don't want Zechs thinking of me as a fellow officer. 'Maybe the less formal the attire the more relaxed he'll be around me.

'Did he just moan?'

((((Pilots and their Girls))))

"Duo what are they doing," Hilde whispered from her place behind him.

"There…there just sitting there awkwardly," the pony tailed boy answered his girlfriend honestly.

"I don't think Zechs and Noin would appreciate us setting them up like this," Quatre voiced nervously.

"Well than it's a good thing nobody asked them," Dorothy shot back moodily as she pushed Duo away from the portraits peep holes to see for herself the results of there planning, while Trowa patted a sadden Quatre on the back. "For someone that clams to be an adult your brother sure is childish! Why doesn't he just kiss her already, he read the stupid dairy didn't he!"

"Maybe he's nervous," Relena offered defensively

"Let's not confuse your brother with Yuy shall we," Dorothy snapped ignoring Relena's blush before whispering a little to loud, "besides Yuy's as gutless as your brother when it comes to romance." It was Heero's turn to blush though he hide it well.

"Well maybe they think one of us might walk in on them or see them going into one of there rooms. Why doesn't one of us walk in there and tell them we're all going to bed." Mariemaia advised in a superior tone.

"Alright so who's going to do it?" Sally questioned.

All eyes turned to the silent Wu Fei, who choose to strategically leave himself out of the conversation, in the hidden room that had built in peep holes so you could watch whom ever was in the living home through the eyes of the paintings hung on the wall left of the door of the east wing living room which at this point in time was Zechs and Noin.

"No…"

((((Living Room))))

A knock at the door interrupted the awkward silence in said living room before the reluctant gundam pilot Chang Wu Fie enter under threat of death. The two occupants of the room were only all too eager to look up and indulge themselves in the interruption.

"Everyone is going to bed; you will not be disturbed for the remainder of the evening, good night."

((((Secret Room))))

As reluctant as he was to enter the other room Wu Fei was more so to enter back into the secret room but did so none the less only to be meet by barely contained laughter from Trowa, Duo, Relena, and Hilde and then to be harassed by a livid Dorothy whose words were less then inspirational.

"Smooth, real smooth," Duo commented afterward with a pat on the back.

"Let's just go to bed and see what happen in the morning," Relena suggested before they all left the room to go to there separate rooms.

((((Living Room))))

Noin laughed at Wu Fie's declaration as he left the room she couldn't help it, he had just looked so strained it was comical. Zechs joined her in chuckling at the boy's situation.

"So you think there gone yet," Noin asked after a moment.

"Yes," Zechs answered before retrieving Noin's dairy and handing it to her.

"I think its sweet them trying to set us up like that…" holding the dairy close to her she sighed before placing it on the coffee table. "You didn't actually read it did…you Zechs?"

"No, no of course not," it was less than convincing but he was glad she excepted the answer as she placed herself securely on his lap before he wrapped his arms around her waist inhaling the sent that was wholly her own.

"This is the problem with secret relationships, nobody knows," he could sense the sadness in her tone and it hurt him, but for the first time in his life it wouldn't take a war to solve his problem.

Digging into his pocket he found his salvation his new life and thou he was nervous before he knew better now that she would have him forever, "Noin…" he called softly as she snuggled into the crock of his neck.

"Marry me?"

"…" Well at least he thought she would have him.

"Lucrezia?"

She giggled happily, "I'm sorry I thought I was dreaming…" she answered as she fought half heartedly to keep her tears at bay.

Tears that Zechs readily kissed away before kissing her sweet lips, "No you were not dreaming. I love you Lucrezia Noin and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Marry me Lucrezia be mine and only mine from now on." With hope in his eyes Zechs produced a silver wedding band with a single perfect diamond in the shape of a heart.

Some might have called it small or stingy with perhaps a bit of corniness but it was a testament to how well Zechs knew her. It was simple just like she liked things and it was cute in its shape just how Zechs always described her when they were alone and it was perfect just like his proposal.

With a smile on her face she whispered the words he'd longed to hear, "I have always been yours and yours alone," she spook honestly as he slipped the ring on her finger before she even finished her answer, 'he was always cocky.'

"Yes I will marry you Milliardo Peacecraft," and as the night burned on so did the fire within them as they took each other to new heights in celebration of there union, a union of love which would last forever.

Author's Notes: Love it like it hate it type it, tell me what you think. Review! I'm dieing to know and if you like it enough tell me so, I know this is a one shot cuteness but I'm thinking of adding an epilogue to include the wedding planning, wedding and other couplings. And maybe pop some kids in there to. I always wanted a little Zechs running around. What do you think?


End file.
